Wearable devices such as smartwatches and fitness bands have become popular as technology has developed low power sensors and low power wireless communication. This allows wearable devices to operate for longer periods of time with increased functionality. Further, user interfaces provide an improved user experience in operating mobile applications for wearable devices.